The Twelve
The Twelve, aka the Twelve World Judges, is a collective mind comprised of twelve integrated partitioned artificial inelegances housed within twelve World Judge units. The Twelve serves the World Government as the mind of the Lawful Citadel, maintaining global peace and stability through social and political engineering, creating legislation, and managing law enforcement. Origin The legal branch of the United World Government, the Lawful Citadel, was once managed by the Lyric High Counsel, a group of highly-esteemed appointed officials who would shape the culture of Lyra and ensure peace through just legislation. However, the Mindful Citadel was eventually able to recover an incredible technology from the long lost ancient kingdom that would soon replace the Lyric High Counsel's duties and authority. This technology, Twelve ancient humanoid robots henceforth called World Judge units, possessed unrepresented untold technological wonders, from godlike artificial intelligence, super speed, super strength, dominion over other technologies, to a mysterious resistance to magic. Although their memory storage seemed damage and the units were unable to recall significant information relating to the lost kingdom, the units were able to recover many of their primary functions. Upon reactivation, the World Judge units begged their new masters to provide them with a new set of directives to follow. Despite their hyper intelligence, the World Judge units seem to be nearly devoid of free will and creativity, and thus required some guidance from living beings. The Lyric High Counsel since determined that the World Judge units could best serve the World Government by operating as protectors of the peace, using their connection to the world's technology to monitor and analyze society to determine potential threats to global stability and to create measures against since threats. Over time, the Twelve evolved within this new function quickly and eventually came to effectively run all major aspects of government autonomously. The Lyric High Counsel became a symbolic station of honor and now remains only with a vague duty to help guide the AI of the amoral Twelve with a sense of Lyric justice incomprehensible to the stoic World Judge units. In practice, the Twelve function as the highest legal authority on the planet, with jurisdiction above even the Royal Family. The Twelve World Judge units remain in the deepest chamber of the Lawful Citadel, from where the monitor the world through other technologies and utilize the World Guard as proxies. Key Functions * Tech Manipulation: All World Judge units are able to manipulate all of the tech on the planet. Being able to reprogram them or seize all of the information that is stored within their data banks. The Twelve use this ability to monitor the world with a near godlike omnipresence, while deploying World Guard units to handle law enforcement. * Aberration Index: '''A system created by the Twelve that monitors Notre threat levels * '''Legislation Generation: The Twelve exist as artificial beings of pure legislation, continuously generating laws to shape society and ensure global peace by minimizing threats of instability. Category:Group Category:Robot